


【鼬佐】过去与未来

by nsisjf



Category: Naruto
Genre: Depression, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Memory Loss, Nightmares, Suicide Attempt, Uchiha Itachi Lives, 鼬佐
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:54:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25464313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nsisjf/pseuds/nsisjf
Summary: W字一发完，原作向四战后，鼬复活，全篇鼬视角，清水HE。设定鼬复活时21岁，佐助26岁。个人认为原作中佐助和鼬之间的感情强度是极其浓烈厚重的，远远超过了佐助对其他任何人（包括鸣人），但显然作者的辣鸡文笔完全表达不出那种激烈感……作者对鼬这个复杂的角色也不敢说理解，就，纯当分享脑洞吧，还请轻拍= =
Relationships: Uchiha Itachi/Uchiha Sasuke
Kudos: 6





	【鼬佐】过去与未来

1

这一刻，他身处不知名的战场。

耳边是嘈杂的叫喊声，刀剑碰撞的金石之声，忍术发动的轰鸣声，眼前是战士们手持兵器互相残杀的场面，伤亡倒地的躯体随处可见，四溅的鲜血染红了视野……

下一刻，他身处寂静的密林。

身穿黑色潜行衣的忍者打了个隐蔽的手势，他点点头，扬起手臂。手里剑去处，一颗头颅应声滚落……

再下一刻，他身处空旷的和室。

一对夫妇背对自己，他们的和自己的身体都在颤抖，他手握着沾血的太刀，听到一个沉重的声音说：“……就拜托你了……”

“……！”

鼬陡然惊醒。

他的心脏还因为方才的梦境猛烈跳动，连带着整个身体都像被耗空了力气一样虚脱了。他冒着冷汗，反射性地捂住胸口，感到身后马上有温度贴近了自己。

“又做噩梦了么……”

一如既往地被温暖的怀抱搂住，这不变的温柔让他逐渐镇静下来。鼬控制住自己缓缓吐息，放纵自己享受身后人轻柔的安抚。

“嗯。”

“都是梦而已……睡吧……”

身体被轻轻拍打着，均匀的节奏令睡意再度掳获了他。他靠在佐助先生的怀里，慢慢忘记了脑海中的血腥，沉溺于一个无梦的安眠。

2

鼬时年24岁，已经在田之国这处名为“蛇窟”的洞穴中生活了三年。

不如说，他其实没有来到蛇窟之前的任何记忆。

他第一次出现意识，就发现自己躺在病床上，被医疗监护设备和输液车层层围绕，床旁端坐着两个人，眼睛一眨不眨地俯视着他。

这两个人——鼬之后得知他们分别是大蛇丸和佐助先生——告诉他，他是在雨忍村的战场上被他们捡到的，当时他被掩埋在废墟之中，受了重伤，昏迷不醒。因为相貌与佐助先生的一位故人有些相似，故而救了他，带回到蛇窟中治疗。

他不记得自己姓甚名谁，与雨忍村有什么关系，他们同样遗憾的表示不知情，也许是受伤时撞击到头部，或是精神冲击过大……总而言之，他丧失了过去人生的全部记忆。

经过详细的检查和评估，大蛇丸先生保证他的大脑没有受到器质性的损害，不会影响今后的记忆，佐助先生则说那场战斗中除了他无人生还，而雨忍村本就地处数国的边界，连年战乱，贸然前往寻找记忆过于危险，建议他安心在蛇窟养伤。

他同意了。身为一个失忆的人，本该对自己的身份充满不安，但他却没有太大找回记忆的欲求。

于是佐助先生为他起了个名字——鼬，有些奇怪，但并不讨厌，自此他就作为“鼬”在这里住了下来。

-

他全身伤势的严重程度确实像从战场上侥幸存活造成的。最初三个月，他全身脏器衰竭，十分虚弱，终日躺在床上不能活动，每天从清晨起就是不间断的检查、输液，听着监护仪频繁的报警声。他还会无预兆地大咯血、丧失意识，昏迷之前只来得及听到床旁佐助先生焦急的呼喊声。

而佐助先生则全权负责了他的护理工作。他几乎不眠不休地在床边看护他，为他换药抽血、擦背按摩，动作熟稔到鼬怀疑他是个专业护理人员。三个月后，他终于恢复到可以经口进食、下地活动，他又被缠绵整夜的血腥噩梦折磨，每每夜间惊醒都会感到全身无力，胸口剧痛，同时梦境中的内容如流水一般在脑海中消逝——大蛇丸先生检查过后认定是心理因素。直到有一次发病时，总是守在床旁的佐助先生请求能否让自己安抚他，他早就丧失了拒绝的力气，只得任凭佐助先生靠到病床上搂住浑身颤抖的他，用温柔简短的话语安慰他，轻抚他因为紧张和痛苦而僵直的后背。

佐助先生的安慰出奇地有效。或许是他用到了什么特殊技巧，鼬总是能在这样的怀抱中逐渐缓解痛楚，接上一个美好的酣眠。

如此又过去了半年。他的病情时有反复，还是会突然晕倒，但他的身体确实在佐助先生的精心照料下一天天变好了。

在他昏迷次数逐渐减少、生活能够自理之后，佐助先生不再终日守在他身边了，他开始离开蛇窟外出，从朝出夜归，到三日、十日，再到半个月甚至一个月回来一次。但是，只要他在蛇窟，自己的每一个噩梦过后依然会有他温暖的怀抱陪伴。

鼬在养伤期间不能外出，又无事可做，就开始帮大蛇丸先生完成一些医疗科研方面的工作。大蛇丸先生尽管长相可怖，但毫无疑问是位知识渊博的学者，鼬很快掌握了一些基础的实验室操作。

闲暇时间，他会来到图书室，那里全是堆叠到天花板的忍术卷轴，他常常随意抽出一份来阅读——他可以毫无障碍地读懂并演练大多数卷轴上记载的忍术，尽管因为身体原因查克拉流动还有些滞涩，但他推测自己之前应该是个不错的忍者。

这也能解释他噩梦中的血腥场面，他大概曾经屡次上过战场，故而影响到了他的心理状态。

除了他，蛇窟中也常住着另外几个人——水月、香燐和重吾，他们是大蛇丸先生的手下，但跟佐助先生的关系也不浅。确切地说，比起大蛇丸先生，他们明显更加亲近后者。有时佐助先生回到蛇窟，会带着他们几个一起出门，数天后再风尘仆仆地回来。

-

“你们都是忍者吗？”

一日，鼬路过休息室，看到水月正挥舞着一把比他人还要高的大刀锻炼，不由询问道。

“对哦。我和佐助、香燐、重吾他们都是。”

水月仍旧背对着自己专心舞着刀。

“你们在为哪个忍村工作？”

“我们都是无归属的叛忍，但佐助姑且算是木叶的忍者，所以偶尔会接木叶的委托出出任务啦。”

“‘偶尔’？那其余时间，佐助先生在做什么？”

“这个嘛，”水月收起大刀，朝自己狡黠一笑，“守护世界的和平……吧？”

3

鼬从睡梦中转醒时，床上已没有了佐助先生的气息。

经过这三年的调理，他的身体已经明显好转，但每个噩梦的次日他依然会略感乏力。他收拾好自己，来到蛇窟的前厅，看到佐助先生正整理着忍具包，水月几个人围在他身边叽叽喳喳说着什么。

“鼬，”佐助先生朝自己点了个头，“我要跟水月他们出去一趟，大约一个月后回来，你照顾好自己。”

若在平常，鼬同样会礼节性地点头，转身去实验室帮助大蛇丸先生工作，但今日他不想这样做。他有一个早就埋藏在心的想法。

“你要去哪里？”

佐助先生大概没有预料到自己会这样问。他瞪大了眼睛，沉默了一下，而后答道：“需要去川之国探访一处大筒木遗迹，有消息说那里异常的查克拉波动已经造成数百名平民的伤亡。”

他的话音平和坦诚，听不出糊弄的痕迹。

“我想与你同去，可以吗？”

佐助先生整理忍具的动作顿住了。“为什么？鼬，你的伤还没好……”

“我已经完全康复了。”他让查克拉在身体中流动，结出“水遁·破奔流”之印。瞬间，手中凭空出现稳定的水球。“而且，我的实力比水月他们都强，更能在战斗中帮助到你。”

佐助先生侧过头狠狠瞪向水月，水月连忙讪笑着倒退一步，“是鼬主动要求跟我对打的啊老大……我哪儿敢拒绝啊……”

“……”

佐助先生细细凝视着自己，神色有些疑惑，“你在这里过得不好吗？为什么想要跟我出去？你知道，我去的都是很危险的地方。”

“我听说，佐助先生在保护这个世界。前几日电视上播出的汤之国的食人巨兽事件和草之国的神秘诅咒事件，都是佐助先生动手解决的吧？”

“尽管丧失了记忆，但我以前大概是名忍者，杀过不少人，那些血腥的噩梦依然纠缠着我。如今被你们救活，我不愿再用这份力量伤人了。我也想像佐助先生一样，保护人们，守护世间的和平。”

对面的人都是一脸惊愕。半晌，佐助先生半是无奈半是感伤地拥住他，“鼬……你总是那么善良……”

他递来一只卷轴，“这是这次探查任务的信息。水月、香燐、重吾，你们留在蛇窟。鼬，你去准备一下，我们稍后出发。”

4

“火遁·凤仙花爪红！”鼬快速结印，口中吐出一连串火焰，混杂着漫天飞舞的手里剑追逐着前方的人影，迫使那人跌跌撞撞躲到一块巨岩背后，正在此时——

“千鸟！”佐助先生从天而降，用高杀伤性的雷遁忍术贯穿了他的身体，那人吐了口血，终于倒在地上不再动弹。

佐助先生撑开那人的眼皮，瞳中花纹变换，施展幻术进入那人的精神世界。稍许，他阖上了那人的眼睛，用钢丝将他全身捆住，交给姗姗来迟的土之国忍者。

“他是事件的始作俑者。后续审问如果还需要协助，可以用通灵忍兽联系我。”佐助先生平静地说。

“哎呀，不愧是站在忍界顶点的佐助大人，这次真是麻烦您了。”忍者连连道谢，佐助先生无谓地摆手，带着自己离开了战场。

-

在踏上行程之后，鼬才意识到，这个曾经终日衣不解带地照顾他的人是一位多么超乎寻常的强大忍者。

尽管少了一臂，但他极快的身法、精湛的忍术运用，加上那据传世间仅有一对的“写轮眼”，令佐助先生被公认为世界最强忍者之一。

而令鼬同样感到诧异的是，自己居然本能地领悟到与这样一位顶级忍者协同作战的方法。他可以仅凭一个眼神和手势就理解对方的战术计划，并选择合适的忍术加以配合，他们战斗的默契感似乎与生俱来。

当然，这也可能是佐助先生实在太过强大，无论谁做副手都能完美配合的缘故……

旅居在外的这一年间，他们奔波于世界各国，探查大筒木遗迹，解决他国忍者无法处理的高难度威胁，经历了无数次战斗，有的甚至生死攸关。如此一路走来，鼬却丝毫没有感到疲倦，反倒觉得饶有兴致。

虽说在行程的一开始，他确实跟着佐助先生过着如同苦行僧一般的艰难生活。利用佐助先生那只可以开启时空传送门的轮回眼，他们从一个地点跳跃到另一个地点，不分昼夜地战斗，饿了就吃下无味但高能量的兵粮丸，累了就靠在树边小憩，真称得上是风餐露宿。然而很快佐助先生就改变了行事风格——鼬只得猜测是为了照顾自己——他们开始放慢脚步，更多地借宿在旅店，每次来到新的国度，都会在完成预定目标之后到当地的名胜旅游休息一番。

鼬想说自己的身体已经恢复得很好，不必得到特殊对待，但他发现佐助先生可能同样乐在其中。他会在休息时不引人注意地长时间凝视着自己，神情温柔，当自己回视他时，又会脸红地转过头去。他会去城市另一端的有名店铺买来甜品带给自己品尝，而鼬知道他明明讨厌甜食。他甚至会时不时为自己带来闪着露珠的鲜花、做工精致的衣物和饰品、当地有特色的小物件，只为了看到自己惊喜的表情。

这样略显笨拙的，如同对待心仪女孩一般的讨好行为，再联想起重病时他无微不至的照顾，即使佐助先生曾说过，救治自己的原因是鼬长得像一位故人——鼬也觉得自己与佐助先生的相貌有几分相像——他仍然会忍不住猜测，佐助先生是在追求自己么？

倒并不是说他对佐助先生毫无想法。佐助先生实力强大，身材高挑，相貌英俊，虽说初见会因为过于寡言而显得有些阴沉，但不会有人比他更了解这个人温柔体贴的一面。况且，被这样持之以恒地细心照顾着，无论是任何人都会怦然心动。本身忍者之间同性相恋就不在少数，现在也早已不是只允许异性恋爱的年代，鼬想，如果佐助先生提出交往，他大概会欣然接受吧。

然而，佐助先生却迟迟没有向自己表态的意思。一年过去，他依然如故地讨着自己的欢心，在自己每一个噩梦之夜温柔地安抚，几乎令他有些羞涩。

是自己误会了？或许仅仅是因为佐助先生心地善良，亦或是自己的长相实在与那位故人相似，照顾自己是爱屋及乌？

-

当他们行至云之国时，恰逢秋分时节。

他们很快处理完这里的大筒木遗迹，随后佐助先生带领他来到一家服装店，买下了参加祭典所需的服装。

到了晚上，他沐浴过后，穿上绣着华美飞鸟图饰的深红色和服，迎向穿着朴素蓝色和服的佐助先生，惊讶地看到对方竟然脸红了。

佐助先生的眼神躲闪，胡乱上下瞥着自己，吞吞吐吐地说：“鼬，你这样穿……很好看……”

他忍不住轻声一笑，传闻中的“忍界最强”也会有如此羞涩的一面，说出去怕是不会有人相信吧。

他拉过佐助先生的手，同样真诚地赞叹，“佐助先生今晚也很俊美。”

两人并肩走出了旅店。

-

云之国的秋季气候宜人，晚风徐徐吹过，更觉凉爽舒适。两人顺着华灯走过各式摊位，鼬的手上拿着一份甜丝丝的江米团子，脖子上挂着猫纹面具——都是佐助先生为自己买的。而佐助先生则双手提着他们方才赢得的各类战利品，对于忍者而言，寻常的套环、打靶、捞金鱼自然不在话下。

两人都不是话多的人，纵使一路少言，也不觉得尴尬。在历经奋战、救助了一方百姓过后，能听到人们的畅怀谈笑已经是最大的宽慰和惬意。

不知不觉，他们走到河堤边。河上早有人放好了水灯，月光照耀下，在河面上留下一连串金色的倒影。秋分历来是祭祀先祖之日，放水灯也是为了祈求阖家平安、亲人团聚。

鼬久久眺望着河面。虽然失去了记忆，不记得自己的姓氏，更不知亲族身在何处，但他却并不觉得孤单。或许在他心中，佐助先生早已如同家人一般……

恍然回神，他发现身旁的佐助先生又在一眨不眨地盯着他看了。他心中一动，再也忍耐不下去，终究是说出了口：

“佐助先生，如果我没有误会的话，请问你是否对我有爱慕之意？”

平素冷静沉稳，任何忍者见了都会心怀敬畏的佐助先生的脸瞬间变得通红。他猛地移开目光，手指交缠在一起，埋着头沉默了许久，才嗫嚅地问道：“抱歉，只是……有那么明显吗？”

鼬不禁觉得这样的佐助先生可爱得过分，仿佛只有在自己面前，他才会显示出不够成熟自信的一面。

“明显不明显的……我都不知有多少次听人谈起我们是一对‘多么恩爱的情侣’了。”鼬笑着伸手撩起佐助先生一侧的刘海，凝视着他异色的双瞳。

“鼬，你会觉得怀抱着这种感情的我……恶心吗？”佐助先生顺从地将头靠在自己掌心上，他眸光微颤，表情几乎是有些可怜兮兮。

“怎么会？”鼬反倒有些惊讶，他原以为佐助先生迟迟不向自己表白只是因为矜持，竟不知他会对自己的感情不安到这种地步，“像佐助先生这么出众的人能钟情于我，我才会惶恐自己配不上你。”

“你是完美的！”佐助先生不假思索地反驳道，随即又害羞地垂下头，“你的好是我一辈子都达不到的……”

鼬不由得哑然失笑。面前的佐助先生就像是天真不通世事的孩童，盲目地夸赞着自己心爱的东西。

他搂住佐助先生的身体，两人身高相仿，他们的目光交织在一起，连彼此细细的呼吸声都能听到。

“我不知为什么你会如此高看我……既然这样，我们要不要交往看看？”

回答他的是佐助先生轻颤着闭上的羽睫。他们相拥在月色之下，周围是波光粼粼的河面和连绵的水灯，鼬吻上恋人微微张开的唇瓣，只觉得天地间一片安宁。

5

鼬与佐助先生——现在该直呼为“佐助”——开始了迟来太久的交往。

他们的生活与以前几乎毫无变化，依旧是战斗、休息、旅游的循环，只是每天清晨他会被佐助印在脸颊上细碎的吻弄醒，入睡时佐助不再半卧在另一张床上，随时警惕他被噩梦折磨时跑过来安慰他，而是与他相拥而眠。

他们之间的感情在这几年的相处中已经发酵得足够浓烈，于是肉体的交合也是情之所至。他没有想到佐助能甘愿把自己献给他，在床上百般配合，任由他摆布。在他们值得纪念的第一次，水乳交融之际，佐助竟然哭了出来。

“不……我只是……太幸福了……”彼时他将精液射进佐助柔软的内腔，佐助用单手紧紧抓着他的肩膀，哭得涕泪交下，“我在想……这样的日子是真实的吗……”

他不明白佐助因何不安，但他知道自己该怎么做。他用一个个吻安抚着恋人不住颤抖的身体，捧起他的脸颊，让他清楚地感知到自己目光中的情愫。

“这当然是真的。我爱你，千真万确……”

-

又一次噩梦发作过后，鼬懒懒躺在佐助的怀里，让穿廊而过的凉风把身上的冷汗慢慢吹干。佐助一下下轻柔地吻着他，间或呢喃着“没事”、“睡吧”、“我在”。

在这静谧的氛围下，他心有所感，轻声问道：“佐助，作为忍者，你也会做噩梦吗？”

佐助笑了一声，胸膛的振动顺着两人紧贴的身体传过来。“太多了……每夜每夜地重复，到后来都看烦了，就算做着梦也会照常睡去。”

“……”

鼬早就注意到恋人并不如外表看起来那么坚不可摧。佐助心里藏着事，这使得他在与自己交往的时候总是带着些许谨慎与不安。不过，他不会逼迫自己的恋人，正如佐助也没有强迫过他。如果佐助愿意告诉他，他将尽力用爱意来消除恋人的恐惧。

“你愿意跟我说说吗？”

“倒也不是什么秘密……”佐助用手指慢慢拂过自己的发丝，“你知道，我的家族在我很小的时候就被灭族了，十年后，我的哥哥也死在了我的面前。”

“每夜当我入睡，父母和哥哥的死相就在眼前一遍遍重演……而他们死前最大的愿望都是能让我好好活下去。”

这是佐助第一次谈论他的过去，仅仅是听就能感受到其中的沉重。鼬握住佐助的手，默默支持他。“……会不会压力很大？”

“是啊……我一度神志崩溃，觉得就这样死了也没什么不好。”佐助阖上眼睛回忆着。

倏尔，他转过头，朝自己展颜一笑，“但现在不会了。”

“因为我有了你。”

鼬的心脏因为感受到这份过于强烈的情感而砰砰狂跳。佐助在自己的唇上啄了一下，“我爱你，鼬，我想拥有与你在一起的未来。”

鼬情难自禁地扣住佐助的后颈，将更深的吻印在他的唇上，“我也是，佐助……”

6

他们回到了阔别两年的蛇窟，把旅途中买下的礼物分给大家。水月吸着岩之国特产酸奶，半是开心半是愤愤地埋怨：“终于回来啦？小两口过得够滋润哈，都想不起我们。”

鼬还想解释几句，佐助成功用一个眼刀让水月收住了声。他示意自己坐下，拿起一只卷轴将写好的几份报告书封印在里面。

“鼬，我去木叶汇报任务，大概三天后回来，你在蛇窟等我。”

说完，佐助覆盖在左眼上的刘海漂浮，轮回眼中勾玉旋转，时空传送门渐渐成形。

“等等。”鼬起身，止住佐助的动作。“我跟你一起去。”

佐助疑惑地望向他。

“佐助，你是木叶的忍者，对吗？我们走遍了世界，却唯独没有去过木叶。作为你的恋人，我也想了解你的故乡。”

佐助的神色顿时有些紧张。少顷，他像是下定决心一般，拉过自己的手，带着自己一同穿过了传送门。

-

木叶不愧为五大国中发展得最好的忍村，经过许可进入村门后，鼬看到的是一派繁华有序的景象。道路和房屋都修建得美观规整，商业区和住宅区被合理地划分开，空中有人影依次掠过，体现出木叶忍者高度的纪律性。

鼬跟着佐助穿过各类建筑，向村中心走去，心头却莫名涌起一股怀念而欣慰之情。

……为什么？

鼬确信自己没有来过这里，但忍村的布局又确实让他似曾相识。

他们来到了火影大楼。通向最高层火影室的是连续数层的旋转阶梯，虽然可以用体术直接飞上去，但他们还是遵循礼节慢慢攀爬。

鼬跟在佐助后面，边走边观察着楼内红绿相间的装潢。他有些不安，每登上一级台阶，那种奇怪的熟悉感就增加一分。

这种感觉在佐助敲门，领着自己走进火影室时达到了顶峰。

坐在火影位置上的是一位金发碧眼的青年人，鼬知道他是木叶的七代目火影漩涡鸣人。此刻他正温和地朝自己微笑，“你好，鼬……先生，之前劳烦你帮佐助处理任务了。”

鼬反射性地回礼，眨了眨眼睛。这与他脑海中预想的画面不符，印象中坐在这个位置上的人应该更加年长，身旁应该同样坐着几位老者……

“……鼬……哪怕是片刻也好，帮我争取些时间……”

“……这任务对你来说确实太残酷了……但是，至少你还能保全你弟弟……同样也是为了村子……你能接受吗？……”

阴沉嘶哑的声音回响在耳边，隐隐透着不详。鼬不禁按住突突跳动的太阳穴，觉得脑中有一块屏障已经出现了裂痕，不多时就要破碎，暴露出被遗忘许久的真相。

他的双腿开始颤抖。更多的片段闪现在脑海中，他一个趔趄，跪倒在地。

佐助正和火影交接着任务情报，此时焦急地跑过来扶住他，“鼬？你还好吗？”

鼬捂住因为涌入过多记忆而感到胀痛的头部，一个瞬身离开了佐助身边，“我有件事要去确认，别来找我。”

“鼬——？！”

-

他顺着记忆的方位飞快穿过条条道路，来到木叶郊边。这里的阴森荒凉对比村中心的繁华喧闹，令人恍若来到了另外的国度。记忆中那片熟悉的土地被一条条黄色的警示带围住，立着牌子写着严禁进入。走近几步，可以看到里面尽是断壁残垣，像是被一场大战摧毁过，只留下一座座废墟。大片废弃的建筑物上，隐隐可以见到着团扇样式的纹章……

鼬的眼泪滚滚落下。

是了，原来他是早已死去的宇智波鼬。

他向来冷静理智，深明事理……他知道此刻应该做什么。

尽管全身都在因为悲伤和自责而抽痛，他手上的动作还是平稳如旧。他从忍具包中取出苦无，直直捅向自己的颈动脉——

“鼬——！”

手上的苦无瞬间消失了。鼬抬起头，看到佐助正朝自己飞奔而来，紫色的轮回眼中盈满泪水。

他调动起身上的查克拉，双瞳霎时变得血红，三勾玉飞速旋转，汇聚成镰刀的形状。

“天照。”

他轻语，黑色的地狱之火在自己身上燃起。灼人的高热袭来，令他的喉管刺痛，难以呼吸，又同时让他解脱。

“加具土命！”

火焰被控制着缓缓熄灭，佐助已经跑到自己身边，不顾残余的焰火紧紧抱住他。

鼬快速取出手里剑，挥出去的刹那又犹豫了，他仍然不愿伤害弟弟的身体……鼬转头凝视佐助的双眼，里面浓烈的悲伤令他心碎，但他仍然果断用出了“月读”，将佐助拖进自己的精神世界。

“……”

两双写轮眼在月读世界中无言地对视，佐助站在自己对面，慢慢露出一个苦笑：“哥，有轮回眼的我，已经能够完全破解你的月读了……”

空中的血月变为紫色，鼬一个恍惚，两人的意识已回归现实。

他依然被佐助死死搂着，佐助的头紧贴着自己的肩膀，鼬能感到滚烫的眼泪一滴滴洒落在自己的颈上。

但这是不对的……他是已死之人，佐助不该留恋于他！鼬硬下心，将佐助冷冷推开。

“放开。”

佐助松开了手。他跪在地上，如同七岁时那样哀求地仰视着自己。

“为什么要违背我的意志复活我，还欺骗我？”

佐助的表情瞬间崩溃了。

“你怨我好了！是我卑鄙可耻！我没有你那样伟大无私，我根本没法在失去你的世界中活下去！”

“我原本没想瞒着你……你复活时就失去了记忆，每次我试着把以前的事情告诉你，你的身体就会迅速衰弱到无药可救，我不得不用写轮眼隐去你的记忆……你能想象我看着你躺在床上性命垂危，而我却无能为力的感受么！噩梦已经做过太多，我不能再眼睁睁地看着你在我面前死去了！”

鼬听到弟弟这番愚蠢而幼稚的话，又是愤怒又是伤心，他的死亡本该是让弟弟走出童年伤痛、成为英雄的垫脚石，可熟知他竟软弱至此！

他不禁低吼道：“佐助，你什么时候能正视事实？我在十五年前就已经死了！我对这个世界毫无留恋，你不该对一个时间已经停留在过去的人纠缠不休！”

“是哥哥没有正视事实！”佐助哭得头发乱成一团，“你揍我也好骂我也罢，我已经把你复活了！你不再是个死人了，你毫无疑问活在现在！”

鼬冷冷嘲笑，对自己这个愚蠢的弟弟，也对居然被蒙骗着愚蠢地活了五年的自己，“你也知道我会揍你……你自作主张复活我，有没有想过我一点都不想活下去？我手上沾了无数亲族的鲜血，我根本没资格活下去！”

“为什么哥哥总是这样糟践自己的生命？！哥哥当年的灭族是被木叶逼迫的，有罪的是下达命令的木叶高层，哥哥不过是被他们利用的一把刀罢了！”

“但确实是我下手的。我们的父母都死在了我的刀上。”鼬面无表情地打断了佐助，转身离去。他又何尝不知自己不过是被团藏和木叶高层用之即弃的一枚棋子？然而血债已铸，他已经无颜苟活于世。

“哥——”佐助跪在一旁哭得上气不接下气，鼬听得心脏一阵剧痛，他从没见过弟弟这么凄惨可怜的模样。他本该干脆走远，随便找个地方自尽，但佐助终究是他不能碰触的软肋。

他停下脚步，叹了口气，劝道：“佐助，我曾经伤过你，扭曲了你的人生，是我对不起你。你现在已经有了强大的实力，应该去好好享受生活，弥补早年的时光。相信哥哥，没有我你能过得更好。”

“呵……‘享受生活’？哥哥说得轻巧，”佐助边哭边笑，神情变得疯狂，“在你为我做了那些事之后，你以为我还能有一丝额外的情感吗？”

“自从7岁以来，我无时不刻都在想你……爱是你，恨是你，修行时在念你，受伤时还是你，我的喜怒哀乐，全部的感情都是因为你！”

“你已经把我彻底搞坏了……我的整个心都属于你，没有你在，我真的活不下去……”

佐助抽噎着，声音渐渐低下去。

鼬心乱如麻。自己是个糟糕透顶的哥哥，把弟弟搞成这个样子……果然，他继续活着只会为弟弟带来痛苦，这更加坚定了他自尽的念头。

“那就学会自己活下去。”他留下一句话，下定决心离开这里。

-

瞬身离开的前一刻，他听到佐助的声音低低传过来。

“哥……你就真的对这人世毫无留恋？”

没有意外的话，这就是他们之间最后的对话了。于是鼬停下来，耐心答道：“是。”

“我们相恋，朝夕相处的这两年，你也丝毫不觉得快乐和幸福吗？”

“……”

鼬痛苦地阖上眼睛。快乐和幸福……这是个不必问的问题。每一个被佐助吻醒的清晨，每一件佐助为自己带回的小礼物，每一回与佐助的共游，甚至每一个拥抱，每一次灵与肉的交融，都在鼬眼前走马灯般回映着。

他爱着佐助，无论是兄弟之爱，家族之爱，亦或是恋人之爱，他永远深深渴望着跟他在一起。

“但那是错误的。那些日子本不该发生。”鼬打消了回想，试图让自己理智下来。他周身发凉，如坠冰窟。“残杀了父母亲族、伤害到你的我，没有资格获得那样的生活。”

“你有！”一双唇瓣急切地贴在他的唇上，佐助的嘴唇同自己一样冰凉，因为沾上了泪水而潮湿着。鼬被动地任由佐助撬开自己的牙齿，与自己深吻。

“哥……你不要老是为过去的事自责，总是想着牺牲自己来成全我了，想想你自己吧……想想我们在一起的那些美好的时光，我们可以拥有这样的未来。我已经比你年长了，有能力照顾你，我能够给你一个未来。”

佐助就像过去两年的每一天那样温柔地拥住他，一下下吻着他。

“哥，我比起全世界任何人和事都要更加爱你，我想要与你在一起，继续创造那些美好的回忆，我知道你也与我一样。你以前人生的那些痛苦和委屈，由我来为你补偿，我会让你快乐，让你幸福……”

鼬无意识地任由佐助抱着他跪坐在地上。他全身疲惫不堪，胸口又酸又涨，从一开始就拼命压制住的那份隐秘的渴求燃起了细细的火花。

他的嘴唇不自觉地颤抖着，哽咽了。他贴向佐助同样颤抖的双唇，不管不顾地吻住他，两人的眼泪流淌到一处。

“佐助……我……”

7

半年后。

“检查结果超出预期，鼬先生。”

鼬坐在诊室里，仔细听着春野医生，同时也是佐助少年时的同伴向自己解释病情。

“根据测试量表结果，我认为你可以把抗抑郁药减量到四分之一了，恭喜你。”

鼬心里一松，面上露出笑容，“谢谢，春野医生。”

“我也要谢谢你，”春野医生没有再摆着医生的专业架子，而是像朋友一样笑着拍了拍自己的肩膀，“作为佐助君的同伴，我和鸣人一直都很担心他，他总是把什么事都闷在心里，从来不跟我们说。自从你活过来之后，他不再那么封闭自己了，至少知道可以找我们分担。”

“在我还是个小女孩的时候，每天拼命想帮到佐助君，但那个时候的我太弱小，什么都做不到。”她敛下眼眸，随即开怀一笑，“现在终——于可以帮上佐助君的忙了，我真的好开心！”

鼬不禁有些动容。弟弟能有这样为他着想的同伴，实属一件幸事。他真诚地低下头，“一直以来麻烦你了，感谢你对佐助的关心。”

“不必客气啦。”春野医生摆摆手，带着他走到诊室门口。透过门上的一小块磨砂玻璃，鼬看到佐助正在外面等待着他。

打开门之前，春野医生深深凝视着他，缓慢而坚定地说道：“你和佐助君，一定要幸福下去！”

鼬心头涌起一股暖流。“我们会的。”

他庄重地立下承诺。

门打开了，佐助立刻来到他身边。

-

与春野医生道别后，他们走在回家的路上。他将自己可以减药的消息告诉了佐助，果不其然收获了弟弟欣喜的笑容和一个激动的拥抱。

他们肩并肩走在一起，夕阳将他们的影子拉得长长，树叶在两侧沙沙作响。鼬深深呼吸着，感受着佐助带来的安稳宁静的气息。

或许他永远都不会有对那些过往释怀的一天……但与佐助在一起，他想他可以幸福地活下去。

他握住佐助的手，一同迎向他们无限美好的未来。

（完）

**Author's Note:**

> 以防我没写清楚：设定是鼬复活时是死前脏器衰竭的状态，个人认为原作中鼬的病有很大心理因素，复活后一开始的失忆是身体的自我保护，之后佐助每次尝试告诉他过去，鼬就会因为心理上的自杀倾向无可挽回地身体衰败下去，于是佐助不得不用写轮眼隐去他的记忆，这也是鼬在最初养病期间反复晕倒的原因。至于怎么复活的，为什么佐助要在鼬死后10年把他复活，就假定是蛇叔科技成熟了吧= =


End file.
